The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Mother's Love’. ‘Mother's Love’ represents a new mophead type Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
The new cultivar of Hydrangea arose from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Davis, Calif., USA. The Inventor made a cross in May 2008 between a proprietary plant in the Inventor's breeding program coded 060973, as the female parent and a proprietary plant in the Inventor's breeding program coded 068013 as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Mother's Love’ in May 2009, as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by one and two node tip cuttings in Davis, Calif., in July 2009. Asexual propagation by tip stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.